


NSFW trash dump

by Whatwashernameagain



Category: Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Contents, M/M, Warnings at the start of the individual chapters, smut fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatwashernameagain/pseuds/Whatwashernameagain
Summary: This is where I post all of the little, unedited NSFW fics I have written in respons to promps and such on my NSFW blog on Tumblr. It’s basically what it says on the tin, though I can rarely do without fluff, plot or cuteness. The boys love each other and always will, no one can tell me otherwise!Shame? Don't know her!





	1. I love your hands

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Logicality
> 
> Warnings: fingering, rimming, anal sex, playful sub/dom dynamics, slight breath-play
> 
> Words: 4.613
> 
> Notes: Filthy smut with some cuddling and adorableness. Dorks being in love. Also consent is important. You know Lo, he did not only discuss everything, he made an excel spreadsheet and everything.  
> (Not beta read, but we are not here for the prose I guess)

Logan had always been a patient lover. He liked taking care of his partner and observe his reactions and had therefore never considered fingering his partner as a means to an end, as something to be rushed to get to the real goal. It was something he could do to Patton for a long time, something that made him squirm helplessly while he had full control over him without being distracted by his own pleasure. It was intimate, to be inside him this way and focus on his enjoyment only and choose what he got to feel. 

He liked taking things slow, kissing Patton leisurely while cupping his pretty face in his larger hands, running his hands over Patton’s sides slowly, down over his waist and his slim hips, drawing things out. Only when his little lover’s heart was beating hard where their chests were pressed together and his breathing became labored, his hands impatient and when he pushed himself closer, did Logan take things a step further. Only when Patton started pulling his hair in his eagerness would he lower him on the bed to give him what he wanted.

Nothing could rush him when he was in the mood to spoil Patton, not even his little partner’s eagerness. He knew Patton enjoyed it too, of course. He had made sure to sit him down and discuss their limits in detail after all. Which was how he knew how much the moral side liked to be kissed slowly and deeply, as Logan pressed his shoulder-blades into the mattress. Sometimes they would spend hours cuddling and kissing, letting their arousal ebb and rise in turns. 

On other days, Logan would feel the restlessness of the sweet man and choose to take charge of him to make him feel good. Today was such a day. 

Patton gasped in pleasure as Logan grabbed his wandering hands and pinned them next to his head firmly. Looking down at him with warm, loving eyes, he let Patton feel the deep baritone of his voice vibrate in his chest as he spoke, “Will you be good for me and let me take care of you?” 

“Yes, please.” Patton’s sweet voice was breathy already. He was needy today, writhing under his taller lover. Logan placed a tender kiss on the corner of his lips, perfectly willing to be tender as long as Patton behaved. 

“I want you naked under me, sweetheart. Undress.” He ordered, letting a little steel enter his voice. Patton arched under him, all too eager for the treatment his lover’s tone promised. Logan kept a firm grip on his wrists for another moment, before he allowed him to wriggle out of his clothes. 

Patton giggled as his pants got stuck on his feet, at ease around his strict lover. The sound never failed to make warmth rise in Logan’s chest and a smile to sneak onto his lips. He pushed the moral side on his back again the moment he was naked, pinning his pale, lovely body under his clothed one. Patton clearly wanted to be touched. As the side responsible for emotion, he was often in need to be caressed and looked after. He would have to wait though. Logan gripped his shoulders and pushed them into the mattress, holding his lover down to look at him. Patton would not escape his examination today, he was in the mood to enjoy every inch of him. 

The gentle side blushed, feeling shy and exposed as those all seeing eyes roamed over his naked chest, his hips, his thighs. While they had already tried many things, their relationship was still new enough to make his heart beat fast in this position. He squirmed, aroused and embarrassed by being so helpless to escape being looked at. He did not ask his lover to stop though, shivering lustfully. 

“You are exquisite, look at you. The way your pale neck moves when you shallow, the curve of your collarbones, so elegant.” Logan leaned over the squirming man as he spoke, letting him feel his breath over the skin he described. Patton let his eyes fall closed, relishing the dark voice, the strong hands holding him firmly, the warm breath on his bare skin filling him with anticipation. 

“The way you arch up for me is pure beauty, so ready to be touched, are you not, darling?”

Patton nodded furiously. A small happy smile lit up his pretty face as he was complimented to sweetly. Logan treated him so well and always loved him so tenderly. He sighed, relaxing further into the sheets. He took in a sharp breath as an open mouthed kiss was placed on his nipple. He was so sensitive there, Logan would often make him hold still, or hold him down forcefully when his squirming became too much, and play with his nipples or knead his chest. That sounded like an amazing idea right now!

Impatient, Patton arched up, digging his fingers into the sheets. “Pleeeeease Lo!” He wined. A puff of warm air on his skin allowed him to feel his partner's laugh as well as hear it. 

“Stay still, or I shall force you to.” He ordered him calmly. Holy fudge, the way Logan said things like those in his serious, clinical voice reduced Patton to mush. He’d have to make sure he kept this promise. 

The strong hands left his shoulders, after pressing them into the mattress harder for a moment in warning. No need, Patton would of course always be good, at least as long as it got him what he wanted. 

He let his eyes flutter closed as Logan’s thumbs started rubbing his soft nipples, making them stiffen immediately. After playing with them, he laid his palms on Patton’s chest, pressing over his peaks and massaging him with firm movements for a few long moments. The moral side’s breath deepened as he writhed under his boyfriend, wanting more, now!

He gasped in surprise as his nipples were suddenly grabbed in a tight grip between two fingers each and pinched by short nails. It hurt just right. “I want you to hold still and let me have you, understood?” Logan asked, slightly tugging on both nipples to make his point. With a strangled moan, Patton arched his spine to ease the sting. Logan pulled harder, keeping his hold firm as he waited to be obeyed. 

Oh dear, he loved when Logan was strict with him! It was such a good look on him. 

Breathing deeply to control himself, Patton lowered his back onto the sheets again, intensifying the strain put on his sensitive nubs. He leaned his face to the side, hiding in the pillow and trying not to rub himself against Logan kneeling over him. Darn, his lover was on fire today! Patton tried not to smile at how well he was being disciplined. 

“Alright?” Logan rumbled gently. The docile side nodded, eyes sparkling playfully as he submissively awaited his partner’s next move. A shuddering breath escaped him as his chest was released. 

“Gee, you really schooled me!” He giggled, eyes sparkling. 

Logan bit his lip to hide his endeared smile. He continued his exploration, running his hands flat over his lover’s stomach, pressing down on it for a moment to make Patton squirm. Keeping a firm hand on his lower abdomen to hold him down, he caressed the exposed thighs leisurely, kneading them with pleasure. Patton’s skin broke out in goosebumps at the intimate, pleasurable caress. Finally, Logan reached between his thighs and pushed them open wide to settle between those delightful spread legs that exposed him so sensually. 

Patton’s thighs were perfectly soft, the pale skin silky and sensitive, especially high on the inside. Logan ran his hands over them, between them, all the while ignoring Patton’s cock. He had the feeling the logical side would make him wait and touch and use him first for as long as he wanted. There was nothing Patton could do about it though, Logan was a strict and stubborn lover when he had set his mind on something he planned to do to Patton, and the emotional side loved it! At least when he was not so far gone to be reduced to begging and pleading. He liked being overpowered and dominated sometimes, especially because Logan would never do it in a way that made him feel degraded or unloved, but always check in and call him sweet names, showing him how much he wanted to make him happy.

‘It is only natural’, Logic had told him. ‘The heart must follow the mind.’ He was all too eager to let him take charge. Today. 

Still, he could not resist tempting the man a little. With a whine, he tried to pull Logan closer with his legs, urge him to hurry up. 

Oh yes, that was just right!

Logan had growled in response, not one to be hurried. With a strong hand, he had grabbed hold of Patton’s balls firmly, making him freeze and whimper. Not releasing the sensitive, tender body part, he crawled up his boyfriend’s body and placed a kiss on his lips that was so tender, it was utterly at odds with the rough treatment he had to endure between his legs. Trembling, he tried to keep still.

“Are you trying to make me punish you, my dear?” He breathed against soft, rose lips. Patton could hear the adoring amusement behind the threat. 

“Me?” He asked as sweetly as possible, voice shaking, “I would ne-” He broke off with a strangled gasp as the hand between his legs tightened in warning to the point of hurting - in a very good way. He had to breathe through the rush of pain and pleasure. 

As the punishing grip did not ease, he hastened to correct himself. “W-well – maybe a tiny little – little bit.” He mumbled, grinning sheepishly. Logan seemed unable to hide his answering smile. The grip on his balls loosened. Instead, he gently massaged and kneaded them in his palm as he leaned in to kiss Patton. Both were smiling into the kiss.

“If you don’t behave according to my expectations, I shall punish you again.” He growled, eyes warm but voice firm. It sounded like a promise to Patton. 

Giving them a last, gentle tug, Logan released Pat’s balls and let his hand wander deeper down. The smaller man let his thighs fall open eagerly as he felt gentle fingertips brush the sensitive skin between his cheeks. 

Taking his invitation, Logan conjured lube onto his fingers and leisurely ran them up and down Patton’s cleft, pushing down slightly when they reached the tight entrance. Such a tease! Pat pulled his partner’s hair, biting his lip slightly, playfully. He wanted!

Logan chuckled and circled the small opening more firmly, pressing a little harder into him at every pass. Though he was impatient to be filled, the massage felt so good, it made him become plaint under the taller man.

A shiver racked the naked body as he was finally breached and a finger was slowly pushed in. They had had a busy week, so he was very tight, since Logan had not had had him in a while. The stretch was made more noticeable because of this, making him feel every inch that was pushed into him. Logan’s fingers felt so big suddenly, even though he knew logically he could take much more, Lo had shown him how far he could be stretched in several experiments after all. 

Letting his head fall back as a moan escaped him, Patton felt Logan immediately begin to place hot, open mouthed kissed on his neck. Though his finger was still hugged hard by Patton’s muscles, he began pushing in and out of him at a firm rhythm. After rotating his finger for a few moments to stretch his rim, Patton felt a second one tease his opening. Heat flooded him.

He did not even know if he was ready to take another, was unable to think about it properly since his body was alight with sensation – it did not matter though, since Logan did not give him a choice in the matter. Without further warning, it was pushed into him. Patton gripped the sheets hard, feeling stretched wide, his muscles becoming weak and trembling. It was a tight fit inside of him, but he could take it. He was forced to, Logan did not allow him to adjust. Instead, he immediately started fucking his digits into Patton, making him take them. He felt full and used. 

Biting his lip hard, Pat threw his head back with a strangled moan, exposing his slender neck to Logan’s pleasure. Oh, this rough treatment felt delightful! 

Despite the invitation, Logan did not attack his throat with kisses and bites. Instead, he indulged in his favorite pastime – making Patton whimper and squirm on his fingers. He took his time to gaze at every inch of sweaty skin as he twisted and thrusted inside. Pat was beautiful being penetrated and pleasured. His hair was mussed, his cheeks flushed. His length was fully hard between his quivering thighs, much like his own in his trousers. A bitten off moan escaped him as Patton jumped as a particularly firm thrust pressed his prostate hard. 

“Still alright?” He asked, his voice sounding rougher than he had expected.  
“Nngh yeees, don’t stop!” Patton mumbled, covering his flushed face with his hands for a moment, breathing hard and whimpering under him.

Logan reached between his thighs to adjust himself, rubbing his length through the material of his pressed trousers. He supposed it could not hurt to step it up a bit and thrust a third finger in without warning. Patton wailed in surprise and pleasure, suddenly feeling open, deep, helpless. His brow furrowed for a moment at how mercilessly he was being stretched. Logan stopped driving his fingers into the almost too tight hole instantly as Patton gripped his wrist in a trembling hand. 

“Please-” He begged. A tear escaped his eyes. “I can’t, you fudging tease - please do something!”

Laughing in relief, Logan realized his lovely boyfriend was only begging for more. Well, a shame he would have to wait a little longer, he was not done yet. Despite the death grip on his wrist, he pulled his fingers free. With a gentle twist, he dislodged Patton’s hand. The young man whined in need, writhing. Oh, he was tempting, naked and willing, his thighs spread and his opening exposed and ready for him to bury himself inside. Logan knew in this state he would let him do anything to him and enjoy all of it. He wanted to keep going a little though, so he chose to help his little lover relax a bit. 

Grabbing his hips firmly, he flipped him over and shoved a pillow under them. Patton’s mind was muddled with need, so he was disoriented for a moment, until he felt Logan’s clothed form all along the line of his back. His breath was hot in his ear and his cock hard against his ass as he whispered an order. “Stay still, darling.” 

He was unable to prevent the groan that escaped him. This was unfair, Logan would kill him!

His partner trailed kisses down his spine while Patton tried desperately to keep his hips still on the pillow. Logan’s hands ran down his back, over his ass where he kneaded his cheeks. If he was about to do what Patton expected, he would either have to kiss or to kick him for being a tease! He did not know how much longer he could last, but boy, did he want to find out!

A strangled groan escaped the gentle side as his cheeks were spread and he felt warm, damp breath between his legs. Holy Molly!

Patton gripped the sheets hard, thinking vaguely that he had to bake cookies for his lover, as Logan’s tongue licked over his opening gently. A shiver wrecked him. 

Logan hummed with pleasure, feeling Patton come undone under him quickly. His sounds were so sweet, he could do this all day. His little lover was a very physical person, he needed to be touched to feel loved, and Logan wanted to shower him in so much love, he would drown in happiness. 

He took his time placing little kitten licks between his cheeks, breathing cool air over the damp skin. Shivers raced over the smaller man’s sensitive skin at the sensation. He buried his face in the pillow, unable to stop squirming. Logan stopped, gripping the back of his neck in a severe hold. 

“What did I tell you?” He asked. The logical side did not sound quite as strict as he had wanted to. Patton was just so adorable when he was needy. 

A groan sounded, muffle by the pillow. “Not to move – but-” 

Logan tightened his grip in warning, cutting of the whining that was surely to come. At a certain point, Patton’s demands always made him cave helplessly, he was too weak for the man he loved, so he had better make sure to keep him quiet just a little longer. 

“That’s right. Good boy.” He praised warmly as his partner made an effort to stay still. He released him and placed a few soothing kisses on the back of his neck where he was sensitive. He’d play with him just a little more. After brushing his hair back and turning his face to the side gently, to ensure he would not suffocate himself in the pillow, he slipped down his body once again, following the path of appreciative hands. A little massage ensured the loosening of trembling muscles. 

Only after he had kneaded his shoulders, back and legs expertly and had a pliant lover under him, did he lean down and leisurely lick over Patton’s opening with the flat of his tongue. A high pitched sound alerted him to both pleasure and impatience. Grinning, he placed playful kitten licks over his hole, before bringing his thumb up and using it to tease his rim. Though clearly in need for something bigger and a rougher treatment, Patton pushed back eagerly. 

Taking his time, Logan gently pushed against the little opening with his finger, before he pushed it in, slowly fucking his needy boyfriend with his thumb and licking him simultaneously around the rim. A muffled groan told him his boyfriend had bitten down hard on the pillow under him. Feeling the urge to praise him – heck, to tell him how wonderful he was and how much he loved him, Logan pulled back and let his other thumb replace his mouth to pull and tease at the muscle around the penetrating finger. 

“Look at you, you are utterly perfect. The way you take everything, my fingers, my tongue, the way you preen when I praise you and yield when I punish you – you are perfection.” He breathed. His lips curled as he saw the back of Patton’s neck and his ears heat with a sweet blush, heard a giggle mix with his moans. 

Deciding his lover deserved a reward for being as breathtaking and good as he was, he leaned back down. He pushed his other thumb past the stretched opening and pulled his hole open with a little bit of force, so he could push his tongue inside and fuck him properly. First he licked inside him leisurely, enjoying the way his lover arched under him. He pushed his tongue in and out in firm strokes of his silky tongue, before thrusting it in as deeply as possible in a sudden movement. Patton jerked under him, gasping. He tried to escape the intense sensation, pushing his hips into the pillow and trying to squirm free. 

Logan halted his efforts to tease, listening for a request to stop. When he heard none, he grabbed the scrambling man hard around the hips and pulled him back towards himself resolutely. Patton yelped in shock. 

After spreading his legs wide, making a point to ensure Patton knew where he belonged, he placed a palm flat on his lower back and pushed him into the mattress with his considerable weight. “I ordered you to hold still, my pet.” He chastised him harshly, his voice silky and dangerous. 

The moral side gave a strangled groan, feeling impossible aroused by this almost brutal assertion of dominance. He was pinned quite firmly, and knew any additional attempts at disobedience would get his arm twisted behind his back. Perhaps Logan would even conjure restraints and tie him up so he could use him however he wanted! The thought made his blood run even hotter, his heart beat in a frantic rhythm. Yes, great ideas, all of those! But he was already so far gone to annoy Logan further, he could not wait a second longer!

His opening was still cool with the dampness of Logan’s mouth, loose and ready. Logan thumbed it lazily, pulling at his rim, pushing in and twirling his finger inside him. His length was throbbing painfully in his pants and his shirt was damp with sweat over his shoulders - he needed Patton badly. He was so rebellious and playful today though, Logan would be a bad dom if he failed to react to all of his little teases. 

“It looks like you still haven’t learned your place, sweetheart.”

“Nngh-” Patton moaned. As Logan’s fingers stopped moving, he hastened to make his brain string together words in his hazy, pleasure-filled mind. “No! I – Ugh – I haven’t, please – teach me a lesson!” 

Logan scoffed at the porn worthy line, feeling Patton’s amusement even while he was so needy. Love swelled inside him. He gave up, he needed to be close now, as close as possible, he wanted to be inside Patton and give him everything.

After releasing his cock from its confines and conjuring lube onto it, he fulfilled a wish he could easily guess his kinky little lover had been entertaining and grabbed both wrists, pinning them behind his back with one powerful hand. Patton turned to mush under him, helpless and shivering and so ready. “Please, please, please.” He mumbled into the pillow. 

Liking the sound, Logan grabbed a fistful of hair as he positioned his cock. The smaller man gasped as his head was forced back and held in position as his opening was teased. It almost made him burst with anticipation. Logan leaned over him, putting pressure on his hole as he whispered hotly against his ear, “Ready for your lesson?” Amusement and want dripped from his voice. Patton needed him, loved him, gosh, so much-

All possibility of rational thought abandoned him as he was suddenly penetrated by something much larger than his fingers. Though he had been played with, it still stretched him hard and good. Patton jerked and trembled, completely immobilized and helpless to do anything but take it. Logan groaned over him, his hands on Patton tightening to the point of pain for a moment, before he started rolling his hips. His control was slipping rapidly, Patton was warm and tight and finally submissively taking his cock. 

He released the silky hair and pushed two fingers into Patton’s mouth instead, jerking them in and out all the way while he set a hard rhythm. His lover sobbed around the fingers, moaning incoherently as they were inserted deeply and repeatedly, the pace matching the penetration of his well opened ass. 

Logan’s thrusts turned quicker by the second, he was so hot, so aroused, Patton was so lovely under him, all his to love and use and fuck with his knees open wide, his thighs quivering. He wanted to hear him, even though he could hardy keep his hands away. With some effort, he pulled his fingers from his mouth, gripping him around the pale neck instead. Unable to escape, Patton’s breath stuttered under the powerful hand while he was driven forward on every thrust. Logan gentled his grip, cupping the front of his neck, just letting him feel the contact. Patton cried out, high and desperate. Logan’s hard cock was driven into him almost brutally now, stimulating his prostate and massaging his rim mercilessly. Tears were running down his pretty face. 

Logan leaned over him for a moment as he felt the hot teas fall on his hand. He stilled his thrust with great effort, coming to a halt pressed hard and deep inside the small man. Patton sobbed, torn between begging to continue and squirming away from being impaled so deeply – Logan’s cock was large, his fingers could never prepare him for the depth of penetration. It was a good kind of discomfort though.

“Are – are you -” Logan started, panting and worried about using Patton too harshly. He wanted to fuck him hard, the need almost burning him up, but checking in came first. Still, he could hardly form coherent thoughts, let alone words. Logical thinking was almost impossible. 

“Y-yesYES – Lo- YES please-” Patton’s babbling answer was cut off by his very desperate lover fucking him hard upon gaining permission. Logan tightened his hand briefly, never enough to cut off his air completely, just to restrict his breathing enough to make his pleasure more intense, to make him hazy and weak. 

Patton’s whole body tensed, trembled and jerked under Logan as his orgasm washed over him with the force of a tidal wave. He howled with pleasure, crying and whining in ecstasy as he lost control of his body, sinking into the mattress in a weak quivering heap. He barely felt Logan tense behind him, his grip becoming almost too tight on his wrists and then growing loose. He felt the liquid heat flood his insides though, copious and intimate. It wrung another burst of pleasure from him, making him feel almost too much.

Logan sunk down on top of him, just managing to hold himself up before he crushed him completely. He kept his cock buried beep inside Patton’s damp hole as he tried to get air into his lungs once again. His hips moved in lazy little thrusts still. Though his lover was whimpering, his opening becoming oversensitive, he was helpless to stop Logan. 

Patton bit down hard on his pillow, feeling another wave of pleasure wash over him at being pinned like that. Logan would pull out of him at his own time, unless Pat would do something about it. He chose to clench is overstimulated ass instead, making his lover gasp and his playful boyfriend grin weakly. 

The local side pulled free carefully, before his little boyfriend got any ideas. He groaned. Moving was hard. All of his muscles were relaxed with pleasure, how could Patton still be such a tease?! 

Logan curled up around his now pliant submissive to make sure he was warm and cared for while he came down from his high, placing kisses over the side of his face and his back. “You did so well, my kitten. I am so proud of how well you took my fingers and my cock. I love you.” He whispered tenderly. Patton sighed, smiling. 

“And I love you, Lo.” He slurred, sounding completely content and satisfied. “And your hands – love your hands.” 

Logan laughed, relaxed enough to fall into a coma himself, and so in love.


	2. Prompt: Logince with sub Logan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answer to a prompt: Quicky with Sub Logan and Dom Roman. Quick is not something I am good with, since I tend to write waaay too much, but I had fun with this ask, thanks for sending it!
> 
> Warnings: very slight breath play, sub/dom relationship, fingering, anal sex

Logan had been on edge the whole day. His car had not started, his students had annoyed him – stupid, all of them! He had no idea how they had made it to university! Then he had been caught in the rain – it had been a bad day. Most of all he had been unsettled by the nervous energy thrumming through his veins all day. He did not know what was wrong with him! 

He sighed as he entered the dark apartment, feeling wet and tense and somehow unfulfilled. He toed his damp shoes off and leaned down to place his bag on the floor. Terror coursed through him as he was suddenly grabbed roughly by the upper arm and slammed against the door. He instinctually brought his hands up to push his attacker away, coming into contact with the hard, familiar chest of the tall man looming over him. 

Roman. He was back from his trip sooner that anticipated.

All of the tension drained from his muscles as his lover was finally back home. His strong hands pressed him against the wood as he crowded him against the door. This was what he had needed. 

“Miss me, my love?” Roman purred, his deep voice sending shivers through Logan. The taller man was a wall of heat and muscle in front of him, caging him in. Suddenly, Logan was ravenous. He arched up, wanting, needing - 

“My, someone needs to be taken care of badly.” Roman rumbled, his eyes darkening. “Let me make you feel good, pet.” Logan whimpered in response, so willing to allow his lover free reign over his body. 

He gasped as he was suddenly turned around and pressed against the door none too gently, a thigh pressing between his legs and quick hands twisting his own behind his back to restrain him. “What should I do with you, sweetheart? Should I have you on the kitchen table, hold you down and make you take it? Or should I tie you up in bed and take my time, toying with you until you cry and beg?”

Logan’s breath had become ragged as Roman’s dark voice purred in his ear. His free hand had begun to wander over his body, kneading his thigh, ghosting around his crotch, running over his chest to tease a nipple and finally closing around his throat snugly, forcing his head back. He trembled under the touch. 

“Hmmm, I know. I’ll make you take my cock hard and fast over the couch, then I’ll take my time tenderly torturing you just the way you like – after I used you to take the edge off. You are far too impatient, are you not, pet?” He tightened his hand around his neck briefly, making Logan gasp. Heat flooded him, liquid and burning. He nodded hard, as much as he was capable. He needed Roman close, now!

Roman chuckled, releasing his slender neck and kissing his cheek tenderly. “You are doing so well. I will be rough with you now and hold you down while I stretch you and fuck you. This will be quick and dirty, understood?” Logan nodded, breathing unevenly. The words alone made his knees weak. 

“Good. Color?” 

“Green!” He hastened to reassure his partner, giving enthusiastic consent for the plan. He often enjoyed Roman’s surprises, but knowing what his dom would do to him helped him relax. His partner always knew when to sooth him with planning and explanations. 

Now, he seemed to be out of patience though. 

He flipped Logan around and tore his shirt open right in the middle, ripping off buttons carelessly. The teacher had no time to adjust to being exposed to the cool air suddenly, as Roman yanked his trousers off next and left him entirely naked in the corridor. He keened as both nipples were grabbed and twisted, making him arch and quiver. 

“You are delightful, pet. So responsive for me. Now bend over the back of the couch for me, wrists crossed before you on the cushion.” The taller man ordered, letting some steel enter his voice, so Logan knew he would not get to refuse. 

His heart hammered in anticipation as he padded to the couch and got on his tiptoes, bending over and crossing his wrists before him. He could not see Roman approach, but heard his heavy footsteps. The anticipation was making him shake helplessly. Despite knowing what Roman would do to him, he was nervous. His cheeks were burning at how the position must be exposing him to his dom’s hungry gaze. 

The hand gripping his balls firmly between his legs was a shock. He cried out, his body jerking against the couch. He could not go far though, balanced on his tiptoes and encased intimately in a rough grip. Slick fingers pressed into his opening with little warning, making him tense and try to squirm away. The hand on his balls tightened. Logan stilled immediately, submitting to the fingers push in and out of him. 

“Good boy. You are doing so well, so pretty and perfect. Color?” Roman asked, sounding noticeably rough with arousal. 

“Green, very – ah – very much. Please!” Logan pleased, needing more. Finally being manhandled again felt so good. He wanted Roman in him now, he had waited enough!

Sensing his impatience, Roman released his grip and pulled his fingers out, before pushing into Logan with one powerful thrust. His little sub wailed with pleasure, the sting and stretch adding to the sensation. His orders were forgotten in the rush of feeling. He scrambled at the cushions, not knowing whether he was trying to get closer or get away. 

Roman was panting with need himself, yet he still grabbed the back of his sub’s neck like an unruly kitten and pushed him down to discipline him and hold him still while he started a punishing rhythm. Held down and being pounded mercilessly, Logan lost control rapidly. All of the stress of the day melted away as his lover used him just they way he needed, hard and fast and dominantly. 

His trembling hands and weak legs found no purchase as he was thrust into hard, he was helpless to refuse the demands on his body. It was so good, so right, he loved Roman so much, had needed him so badly. 

His dom was growing frantic behind him quickly, falling apart just as Logan was. His hole was so tight, barely stretched and unused in his absence. The expanse of his pale back begged to be marked, the sounds he made – he was sobbing and pleading now, a litany of words spilling from his lips. Roman rolled his hips hard and came inside his submissive lover. 

Logan cried out as he felt liquid heat fill him deep inside. Roman’s grip on his hip and neck became tight enough to bruise for a moment, before his thrusts became uneven and slowed. Logan was still aching hard against the back of the couch, quivering and shaking with need. He wanted to beg, to plead, but was too far gone to make sense. A whimper escaped him as Roman withdrew his cock from his used hole. 

Roman would not leave his needy love unsatisfied though. He allowed himself a moment to enjoy the lovely look of his helpless sweetheart, squirming and needing him. It was his favorite sight in the world, to see his uptight and serious lover so unraveled.

Taking pity on him finally, he pushed two fingers into the wet, used opening and thrust them in hard and fast, while his other hand gripped the neglected cock in a hard grip, almost as firmly as when he punished Logan. The submissive man came with a howl of pleasure, jerking and twitching in his exposed position, still bent over and beautiful. Roman stroked and finger fucked him though his orgasm, drawing out his pleasure. 

Logan sagged finally, completely boneless and helpless. His head was finally, blessedly empty. Roman chuckled slightly, lovingly gathering his lover in his strong arms and carrying him to the bed. He would cuddle and compliment him gallantly, caress him and kiss him until he was ready to be ravished again, slowly and sweetly this time. He had not brought all those rose petals in vain after all.


	3. Tender Prinxiety First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you do Prinxiety and bottom Virgil that’s never had sex before, so Roman literally makes it the most gentle first time ever? He just keeps asking if almost every new move he does is okay, and he’s got a pillow under the hips and everything while he makes sure Virgil’s at peak comfort, and it’s just generally the fluffiest first time sex ever? Thank you ❤️❤️❤️

“Are you really sure, kitten?” Roman asked for the tenth time, as he caressed the sensitive skin on the inside of a pale wrist. Virgil’s limbs were so thin under his large hands, like he could break them if he gripped him too hard. 

The younger man was helpless to suppress a shiver at the gentle touch, even though he made sure to glower at his exasperating lover. “Yes, I’m very much sure. Still am. Like the last time you asked.” 

Roman smiled sheepishly through his caramel locks, his green eyes sparkling. “Forgive me, my stormy thundercloud. I simply want everything to be as perfect as you deserve.” He muttered, letting him feel his breath on his knuckles before he kissed them. 

He had taken pains to prepare the room, stringing fairy-lights across the purple canopy over the bed he had installed for his lover, as well as almost transparent curtains he could pull closed around the bed, so his shy lover could be enveloped in soft light and safety. He lowered Virgil onto the bed now and pulled the fabric closed around them, encasing them in the purple and plum fabric. It would feel like the finest silk if it brushed naked skin, moved by the warm, sweet summer breeze coming in though the opened window. 

Virgil blushed softly as he settled down, demurely tugging his feet under himself and bowing his head. He had been very vocal about not waiting any longer, but now the actual prospect of exposing his too thin and pale body to this man – this man who was so utterly perfect, so well built and shaped, with arms he wanted to spend the rest of his life in and shoulders that made him weak – the idea made him feel shy and inadequate. He did not want Roman to fuck him out of pity! Or to be disappointed when he finally saw him. The man’s eyes were filled with anticipation and love, he could not let him down! 

A gentle finger under his chin made him look up. “Hush now, my little raven. None of that. I can hear those thoughts going through your lovely little head.” 

Roman looked into his dark eyes deeply. 

“I love you. Everything about you. The rose petal lips, the sharp teeth, the biting whit and fierce protectiveness. And if you’ll let me, I shall kiss and caress every inch of you until you know how utterly perfect you are. Should you ever forget, I will do it again and again, every day of the rest of our lives. I will touch you like the most delicate treasure and whisper my adoration against your moonlight skin until you see what I see when you look into the mirror.”

Virgil wanted to snark and insult the prince for being so ridiculously romantic, but he found his breath catching in his throat. He could hardly believe this man wanted to touch him – wanted to love him. He wanted more. 

Tentatively, he leaned forward. Roman met him halfway and kissed him like he was as delicate as spun sugar. His lips were so soft and tender, the first contact was nothing but a feather light touch. It tasted sweet. Virgil chased the feeling, wanting, needing. His heart beat harder. He was suddenly too hot, Roman’s mouth was slowly opening for him, so warm. 

The prince seemed to feel the all consuming heat radiate from his skin. His strong hands gripped the fabric of his hoodie, his darkening eyes asking for permission. With Virgil’s nod, the heavy fabric was pushed over his narrow shoulders, exposing his arms to searching hands. 

Roman had not been exaggerating. He looked deeply into Virgil’s eyes as he grasped his wrist once again and trailed tender kissed up, towards his shoulder. The inexperienced young man shivered as Roman reached the inside of his upper arm, raising it easily to kiss the pale skin under it. Patiently, the treatment was repeated on the other side, this time with open mouthed kissed peppered in. The creative man’s large palms slid down the elegantly curved back, making it arch, and reached the hem of his little love’s shirt. 

“May I take this off to look at you?” He asked softly, after kissing the corner of his mouth. 

“Only if you take this disturbing shirt off.” Virgil growled, pulling at the hem of the loudly patterned fabric. Roman huffed, looking affronted. However, his good mood soon returned with a mischievous grin. He knew Virgil liked to admire his body, so he gave him something to look at. Every button was opened with care, revealing his tan chest and defined muscles. Virgil licked his dry lips as the gorgeous body he had sneaked looks at for so long was bared for him. He realized abruptly that he was allowed to touch all of that now.

Awed, he placed shy hands on the strong shoulders, running them over well defined arms tentatively. As he realized that Roman was not demanding anything for the touch, but rather holding perfectly still for him, he grew more bold. The skin was so warm! He bit his lip, touching more firmly, feeling his body heat further, his breath coming quicker. His exploration led him to brush peaked nipples, making his partner gasp unexpectedly. Virgil yanked his hands back immediately, fearing he had messed up. 

Roman smiled at him lovingly, grasping his hands in his larger ones safely and kissing them. “It’s alright, my starlight. It feels good to be touched there. Would you like me to show you?” The questions sent shivers down Virgil’s spine. He nodded bravely. 

His lover kissed him slowly as he coaxed the shirt up, oven his stomach which he brushed with gentle fingertips, before pulling it off. Virgil blushed crimson as he suddenly found himself half naked and exposed to the older man’s gaze. There was nothing but awe and tenderness in his expression. It helped battle the urge to cover his chest protectively. 

“You are so beautiful. May I kiss you?” Roman rumbled gently, his voice pleasant and deep. 

Virgil expected his lips to be claimed again upon nodding, however Roman leaned in and started kissing down his cheek, over his neck and his pulse-point, his collarbone and all over his chest. He released a shivering breath, feeling sensations flood him he had never felt before. The warm hands on his hips were steadying and grounding him, until one of them moved to brush a finger over a sensitive nipple. 

Virgil’s whole body jerked at the intense sensation, making him gasp. Roman crooned in delight, leaning in and kissing the other one, before licking and sucking it gently, while his fingers teased and gently pulled the other one. Virgil’s hands shot up into silky hair, arching up. Suddenly he felt demanding and needy. His body was on fire, he wanted more! 

Roman felt the silent demand and moved his free hand lower, brushing over his thigh carefully. The unexpected contact made Virgil squirm away unintentionally, having never been touched so close to his most intimate area. Roman stopped immediately. 

“Are you alright, my ray of moonlight? We can stop and cuddle if you like? I have deeply enjoyed being permitted to kiss you like this and would be delighted to hold you for the rest of the night.” The taller man promised earnestly, looking deeply into Virgil’s eyes. Quite against his will, the younger man felt himself melt with how much he loved his boyfriend. 

“No, I – I would like to do more, if that’s okay? It felt – um – fine – great I mean! I liked it, would you do – more, please?” Virgil asked awkwardly, blushing hard. For fucks sake, he had no clue what he was doing! Roman did not laugh about him though, bless him. His arms wrapped around him safely, pulling him close effortlessly. 

“Alright, my dearest. May I lay you down and undress you? I will touch you over your clothes first, so you can tell me if you would like to stop, alright?” 

Virgil nodded eagerly. He wanted to be closer and find out what else Roman could make him feel, but he was so shy, vocalizing what he wanted was so hard! His attentive partner appeared to notice his needs though. 

“What can I do to make you feel good, my beloved wildcat?” He asked with his low, sexy voice. His green eyes were smoldering. Virgil gulped. 

“Um, could you – I – I liked when – when you-” 

Thankfully, Roman saved him from his bumbling. With a sweet smile he reached out and circled his nipples with his thumbs. “You liked this?”

His answer was a high pitched keening and sensual writhing of the slim form. Roman watched with awed eyes. He gently laid Virgil down under his larger body and teased and rolled his nipples, sucked at his throat and caressed his chest and tights until his lover was gasping and whimpering under him and pulling on his remaining clothes impatiently. 

Indulging him, he undressed and allowed his aroused lover to look his fill. He gentled his touches as he saw the dark eyes widen as he took in his erect length. “I do not need to top you tonight, darling. I would be perfectly happy with pleasing you with my mouth or with taking you inside of me.” He purred against soft lips. 

Virgil whimpered at the suggestions. However, he had fantasized about the idea of being opened and possessed for so long, he was yearning to learn the feeling finally. In the state he was in, he was not ashamed to beg. Roman was happy to indulge.

He took his time pulling clothing off, kissing and complimenting every inch of exposed skin, until Virgil’s thighs were trembling and he was mewling under him. The younger was not sure how being taken would work, but he had not expected the careful preparation. 

“Raise your hips for me, love.” Roman ordered gently, breathing hot air against his skin as he did. Virgil obeyed without question, feeling a plush pillow pushed under his hips so he could rest comfortably. The first touch against his hole made him gasp, however, Roman kissed him so sweetly as he circled a lubed finger around. Then, he moved down his body and showed him what it felt like to be kissed and licked around and on his length while gentle fingers opened him. One by one, Roman pushed into his squirming, whimpering lover. His little kitten almost came down his throat as he pushed in a third finger. Roman stopped as the slender hands twisted hard in his hair. 

“Are you alright, my sweet little lynx? Is it too much?” He asked. His voice had grown noticeably rough. 

“Ngh – NO! Please, I can’t – please just -” Virgil moaned, trashing on his fingers and pushing down on them eagerly. All shyness was forgotten as he lay naked and sweaty before him, arching and begging. 

“You want me to take you with my cock?” Roman asked playfully, liking the way Virgil tried to glare. 

“Yes, you – you – ah-” The insult was cut short as Roman lined himself up and pushed in the tip. His passionate wildcat cried out, reduced to a shaking, needy mess as his lover pushed in inch by inch, checking in so often that Virgil started biting at his shoulder. They finally moved in sinuous rolls of their hips, Virgil cradled in his arms and being kissed breathless. A litany of loving words fell from Roman’s lips, turning into incoherent cries as both came close to the edge. Virgil gripped his shoulders tightly, urging him on, sobbing with need. He came hard as his lover pushed in firmly, his whole body arching as he was fucked through his orgasm. Roman came soon after, whimpering his beloved’s name into his neck. 

They lay for a long time afterwards, just breathing each other in. Roman ran gentle fingers thorough sweaty locks. “You are the love of my live.” He mumbled against his ear, making Virgil smile lovingly. They cuddled and caressed each other lazily, until a shiver alerted the older man to the cooling sweat on his lover’s body. He lifted his grumbling lion cub into his arms and carried him into the bathroom, where he turned on the warm water. Virgil mumbled incoherently as he sagged against his taller body, completely pleased and drained. The creative man sighed happily as he cleaned his love. He had never been happier. He toweled him off and laid his naked body down, wrapped his limbs around him from behind and kissed his neck. Virgil was already asleep under the fairy- light.


	4. Prompt: Dom!Roman and Dom!Logan with Sub!Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you combine 84 and 25? (Double pen and sex toys) 
> 
> Here you go, darling! I hope this is what you had in mind!
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Sub/dom relationship, restraining, nipple play, oral sex, double penetration, sex toys (obviously)

Virgil gasped as he was roughly pushed against the wall, Roman looming over him and caging him in. His lover gave him a perfectly white Cheshire-cat’s grin, playful and passionate and ready to have fun with him! He was very handsome in his uniform, all broad shoulders and well defined muscle. 

Logan on the other hand looked perfectly calm and cool behind them, observing their interactions with his hands clasped behind his back and attentive, dark eyes. He was immoveable and sleek with his long lines and serious, attractive features. Fuck, Virgil wanted!

He whined, trying to pull Roman closer, but his stronger lover was pinning him with his hands on slender shoulders, unwilling to budge. His grin turned teasing though – the ass! 

“Lo, I think our pet here wants something.” He noted, eagerly awaiting instructions. 

“I believe your assessment to be astute for once.” 

Roman glared. Logan did not let the look distract him as he observed their needy submissive, making plans. Virgil was flushed and demanding already, pawing at Roman and trying to pull his uniform off to get to the delightfully built torso. Perhaps it was time for a more severe treatment. 

“Undress him and put him on his back.” He ordered curtly. 

Finally! Virgil resisted the urge to snark at them, knowing Logan would make him pay for it. A shiver of anticipation made him reconsider – maybe a little bit of rebelling wouldn’t hurt? Or hurt in a good way at least?

Not one to be mad for long, Roman grinned and picked Virgil up, throwing him over his shoulder as if he weighted nothing. 

“Hey, stop treating me like a fucking sack of grain, you oaf!” Virgil growled. He tried to hide a smirk as he saw the look Logan gave him. This would be good!

“Our pet seems to have forgotten his manners!” Roman exclaimed. He sounded gleeful. He had never mastered the art of sounding like a strict dom, but Logan had that covered just fine. The prince was very good at restraining him though, or physically overpowering him, which was a quite enjoyable quality. 

Virgil was feeling daring today, so he decided to be a little shit and see what they would do to him. As Roman deposited him on his back, he tried to squirm away from the strong hands pulling his clothes off. The creative side almost giggled in anticipation as he grabbed him easily and flipped him over, twisting his hands behind his back. Roman leaned close to the squirming, cursing side and easily yanked his clothes over his hips as he whispered into his ear. “Are you trying to make Lo punish you by any chance, pet?”

Virgil tried to hide a smile in the pillow as heat washed over him. He tested the grip on his wrists and found himself completely immobilized as he was completely exposed to the gaze of the two men. “You are not as much of a moron as you look, apparently.” He snarked. His voice was only shaking a little – unlike his thighs, which Roman was kneading firmly.

“Virgil is being rude!” Roman exclaimed gleefully, happily awaiting Logan’s instructions. 

“In that case, it would be only prudent to teach him a lesson. Turn him around and tie his legs apart in a spreader bar.” Logan’s eyes were twinkling as he caught Virgil’s look, knowing exactly what his little lover wanted and willing to indulge him. 

The anxious side felt the tension flow from his muscles as Roman firmly held him down and spread his legs. Soon, Logan would make sure he could do nothing but endure whatever he planned for him and had Roman do. It was a feeling of freedom that was at odds with the restraints put on him. 

The creative side conjured the metal bar and closed the restraints around his parted ankles, leaving him quite exposed to Logan’s hungry, calculating gaze. His pulse quickened as he tested the bonds, finding himself unable to close his legs. Though he had tried to play it cool, he could not hold back a moan as Roman’s hand ran up his thigh, warm and firm. 

“I believe our submissive requires a rougher treatment today. Apply nipple clamps to his chest and then use his mouth. Make sure to restrain his hands while you do.” Logan ordered. He sounded clinical and calm, but his eyes were liquid fire as they met Virgil’s. 

Roman grinned as he conjured the clamps. Virgil tried to escape his fate for a moment, feeling an arousing stab of fear as the stronger man easily restrained his wrists. His nipples were very sensitive, having them tortured would be intense. He squirmed as the cold metal was teasingly pressed against the hardening nub. The sensation made a shiver wrack his body. He did not know whether to squirm away or arch up. 

The metal finally closed around the sensitive nipple – Virgil keened with agnized pleasure. Roman lightly teased the other one, before encasing it as well. His sub gasped, writhing under him. He was flooded with need. Logan was not done yet, though. 

“Connect the clamps with a chain. Good. You are doing well, Roman. Now make him open his mouth with your fingers. Push them inside.” He ordered, sounding completely calm and detached as he watched them from the foot of the bed. 

Virgil moaned around the two fingers pushed in deep. His wrists were still clasped, he could do nothing but take it and shake in anticipation. The fingers fucking into his mouth stilled as Logan approached them, leaning over Virgil and addressing him for the first time. 

“You are doing very well, my pet. Can you still take it?” 

Restrained and gagged, Virgil could neither speak nor escape. His nipples were sensitive and were stimulated mercilessly, he felt exposed and helpless and wanting. He gave a strangled whimper, holding up three fingers and raising his hips, wordlessly asking for more. 

“Very well.” Turning to Roman, he demanded “Tilt his head back and penetrate his mouth.” Both Virgil and Roman shivered at the tone – smooth and dark and accepting no refusal. 

The prince withdrew his fingers and tilted Virgil’s pretty, pale face up, kneeling over his head, facing Logan, and banishing his clothes to expose his perfect, tan body. Before he made him open his mouth, he caressed his jawline with a tender look, showing him just how much he cared for him. If Roman were in charge of him, he would shower him in praise and kisses, romance him and make love to him like it was his first time, he was so tender and sweet. His touch never failed to make Virgil feel loved. But under Logan’s clinical instructions, Roman’s build, his beauty, his strength made him completely wreck Virgil. He was smoldering and sexy when the three of them were together. When Logan ordered him to be rough, he could be downright predatory and dangerous. Together, the two men fulfilled all of Virgil’s darkest desires. Logan never failed to read his needs correctly and forced him to endure the erotic abuse he craved, or made sure to tie him up and cuddle him when he needed safety. 

Virgil quivered as Roman’s large cock was pushed into him, gently at first. He closed his eyes and focused on being used, deeply and intimately. He wished Logan would be closer, this was good, so good, but he needed more today!

“Push in all the way.” Logan commanded ruthlessly. Virgil gagged a little as his throat was opened with the head of Roman’s cock, before he adjusted to getting thrusted into. The creative side groaned over him, making Virgil feel proud and mischievous. This was something he was very good at. He moaned, sucked and hummed, teasing Roman. Logan noticed of course. 

“Take the chain and tug until his nipples are pulled taunt.” The instruction was the only warning he had, before his nipples were stretched up by cold metal squeezing them. He cried out, the sound muffled by the length in his mouth, and arched his back to relieve the sting. Roman kept the chain pulled taunt for a few more moments, before releasing it and teasing his abused nipples with gentle fingertips. Virgil panted, oversensitive and drenched in sweat. He jumped as a sudden touch between his cheeks startled him. It was an object, hard and rounded at the tip, slick with lube. His head was still tilted back as he was being used, his hands still restrained, so he could neither look, nor escape. He felt the bed dip slightly between his spread thighs – Logan had knelt between them. He was massaging his unprepared opening with the head of a dildo, while his free hand began running over the inside of this thighs. 

“I will open you with a toy now. It would be wise to relax, so you will be in less pain when we take the next step.” He advised Virgil calmly. 

Less pain? Virgil whimpered. He was a little scared, in a way that heightened his anticipation and lust. Logan had invested a lot of effort to show him the positive sides of anxiety during sex in a trusting environment, which could heighten his pleasure and excitement, and made sure to remind him of his positive functions during intimate encounters frequently. He knew he could always give the sign to stop without disappointing anyone after all. 

The push into his ass was tortuously slow, but just right so not to hurt him, just stretch him thoroughly. Roman distracted him by running tender fingertips over his throat, where he could feel his cock enter with every push. He did not speak a lot when Logan gave commands, but always interacted with Virgil lovingly. 

The anxious side felt pride warm him as Roman shook over him, his breathing becoming more ragged. He was doing well – it made him feel safe, like he was where he belonged. A sudden tug on the chain made him jerk and writhe, which in turn made Logan thrust the toy in deeper, where it hit his prostate. 

Pleasure overwhelmed him for a moment, making him lose focus and gag around the massive cock in his throat. Roman pulled out and let him breathe, running a hand through his hair and over his brow. The moment Virgil had caught his breath he started keening, needing him close again. 

“That’s enough, he is ready.” Logan observed, pulling the toy out. “Release his legs and lay down. Make him straddle you.” Virgil bit back a delirious cheer. That sounded like a fucking fantastic idea! Riding Roman’s large cock was one of his favorite positions. 

Roman grinned happily as he got them positioned, waiting for commands. Logan climbed on the bed behind them and ran a proprietary hand over Virgil’s back. He was still fully clothed and infuriatingly calm. “Do you think you can take Roman, pet?” 

“Yes, god – please, Sir!” Virgil whined. He knew the title messed with Logan’s control – and sure enough, the logical side growled and bit his shoulder suddenly. He grabbed a hold of the chain and gave it a firm, punishing tug. Virgil cried out.

“Roman, penetrate him, then restrain his wrists next to your head on the pillow.” 

Both men shared a heated look, on board with the idea. Roman helped position Virgil and gave him some control over the pace. Despite the toy, he was still pretty big and stretched him well. Virgil sank down slowly, breathing hard and enjoying the familiar sensation. Logan was right behind him still, caressing his back and hips. It made him wonder what else was in store for him. 

After allowing him a moment to adjust, Roman grabbed his wrists and pulled them down to the mattress, making sure he was held firmly and comfortably. His eyes were warm and passionate. Behind him, Logan placed a kiss on his ear and allowed his voice to show his sheer adoration for the first time. 

“You look most pleasing together, and you are submitting to us so well. Is it good for you, pet?” He asked, playing with a pinched, sensitive nipple and hugging him from behind. 

Virgil nodded, breathing deeply and rocking on the hard cock in him. It sent bursts of pleasure through him with every move. “Yes, Sir.” He mumbled, feeling the last of his rebelliousness seep out of him.

“Are you ready for more?” Logan inquired, fondling his balls possessively and teasing a finger along Virgil’s rim, making him shiver.

“M-more?” He could not quite keep his voice steady. A wave of arousal hit him hard as his dom pushed a finger in along Roman’s length without warning, making them both quiver and whimper. 

“Yes. Would you like to take us both?” He purred, unable to keep the heat out of his voice any longer. 

Virgil’s head was spinning – he had thought about it before, quite a few times actually. How had Logan known? He had never dared to ask, had felt unsure whether he could take it, and had not wanted to seem greedy. Honestly, the idea had aroused and frightened him in equal measures. But if Logan thought he could do it?

“Hell yeah, I – I want to, please!” 

“Good. You are being so obedient, my pet. We should reward you.” Logan’s voice was not clinical anymore – he sounded downright filthy. The sound made Virgil wild.

As if sensing his impatient thoughts, the finger in him pushed in harder, making him gasp. Roman whined, clearly finding it hard to stay still. He was a very pretty distraction under Virgil, as his opening was teased and stretched more widely. Sweat was making the prince’s muscles shine as his abs tightened and his arms tensed while he restrained Virgil.

 

“Roman, bend your legs and spread them.” Logan ordered. The movement pushed Virgil’s thighs apart as well, spreading his cheeks open for his dom’s use. The logical side made use of the access and teased a second finger along the opening. Virgil could hardly imagine taking it, he was so tight already – but Logan had shown him how much he could take when he had tied him up and used Roman’s large hands to experiment on him. Though intimidated, the idea of being used in such an intimate and intense way by both men at once made Virgil quiver and whimper with need. A strangled gasp escaped him as Logan played with the head of his cock to distract him. He was made to take another finger, and teased with a third, as a tortured moan from Roman interrupted the preparation. His hands had tightened around pale writs and he was shaking, sweat making caramel hair stick to his forehead. As their eyes met, he surged up and kissed Virgil desperately, roughly. 

Logan withdrew his fingers and placed a firm hand between his shoulder-blades, pushing him down, so he was chest to chest with Roman The cold clamps were trapped between them and stimulating him with every move. The creative side spread his arms wide, so Virgil’s arms were stretched as well and he was forced to settle his weight on the man between his thighs. 

His dom ran another hand over the pale back under him, before he allowed Virgil to feel the head of his cock at his rim. The push inside was tortuously slow, yet as gentle as he could make it. Virgil keened, shook and whimpered. Roman’s panting breaths were loud and warm next to his ear. He felt nothing but his lovers on either side of him, inside him, holding him firm and just right. It burned. Virgil was not sure if he could actually take it, but he quivered with how much he liked it, even as his body tried to squirm away by instinct. Logan grabbed his hips firmly, stilling him while being halfway in and kissing his shoulder. “Would you like me to stop, pet?” He asked gently. 

“No! S’good – please, Sir – ah!” He slurred and cried out as Logan pushed in the rest of the way. It was tight, holy fuck. He was so full, so utterly possessed. Vaguely, he heard his lovers sooth and caress him, both of them tender and loving now. They were worried, but there was no need – he was made for this! Every move sent a burst of pained pleasure through him, though the unpleasantness was receding rapidly. Soon, he was not content with being pampered anymore!

“Can s-somebody m-move, finally?! Please?” He begged, beyond desperate. Roman laughed under him, breathy and deep, rumbling against his chest. The shakiness of the answering chuckle behind his back warmed Virgil with pride. He would wreck his doms as much as they’d wreck him!

Logan did not take him hard or deep, but rocked into him gently. Yet the intensity of their position had all three men quivering and moaning in no time. Roman came first, tensing under Virgil and gritting his teeth as a howl tried to break free. The sound was strangled and primal and the sensation of the prince’s come inside of him hit Virgil like a freight train. He cried out, jerking and shivering on two cocks, and came harder than he had ever come before. The orgasm left him weak and pliant as Logan finally started driving his cock into the now relaxed hole roughly. The force of the thrust shook Virgil and made Roman squirm and whine from over-stimulation.

Logan finally came with a roar, loud and completely unrestrained. The anxious side panted under him and let him fill his used hole up, gasping as another wave of pleasure hit him unexpectedly. He was over-sensitive now, pleasured and overstimulated, he could not take anymore!

Though Virgil tried to squirm weakly, his lovers needed a moment before any of them were able to move. Virgil was completely worn out as they pulled out of him carefully and laid him on his back. The young man whimpered softly as the clamps were removed from his nipples and his stretched opening was cleaned and tended to with utmost gentleness. 

Logan was always exceptionally loving during their after-care. He insured both Virgil’s and Roman’s comfort and showered them in compliments and sweet caresses. The submissive adored the contrast to his strictness, especially as his brow was kissed lightly and he was folded into Roman’s arms. He sighed contently as Logan spooned him from behind. He would definitely pester them to do this again.


	5. Continuation of Dom!Logan, Dom!Roman and Sub!Virgil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you please elaborate on your most recent prompt? There was one sentence where you said Logan had V and Ro experiment with Ro's big hands and I wanna know what exactly you were thinking about when you wrote that please? ~4ever
> 
> YAY! Sure thing! I was wondering if someone would become curious! Hope you’ll enjoy it, honey!

Logan being a scientist would certainly want to experiment on his partners, to see what brings them pleasure and what their limits are. Virgil of course has a thing for Roman’s hands, because they are tan and large and strong and he likes it when his lover uses them to pin him down or play with him. 

Eventually Logan makes him do that – he orders Roman to undress him and tie his writs to the headboard and tease his hole, making him relaxed, before he fingers him slowly, kissing him sweetly while he does so. Virgil arches up into the kiss, moaning and enjoying Logan’s dark gaze on them and strict voice as he dictated their actions. He grows pliant because of the kiss and the gentle touches Roman showers him with as he caresses his throat, his nipples, his balls and the inside of his tights, even as Logan commands him to use three of his large fingers. Only when he orders his partner to use his other hand too, does he start gasping and squirming under him. 

Logan approaches and lovingly cups his flushed cheek. “We will make you take as much as you possibly can. Would that satisfy you, pet? Use your colors.” 

The thought makes Virgil whimper and moan – he is very much into deep penetration and anal play after all, and used to the punishing strength of Roman’s thrusts when he takes him hard and makes him beg and scream. So he nods, gasps “Green!” as his lover gives his hole a firm thrust, and lays back and enjoys the intense sensation and the proud, appreciative gaze of his dom. 

Logan orders the creative side to push in more fingers after teasing and stretching him, until he is able to put his palms flat together as if in prayer and push his hands in halfway. It wakes Virgil keen and writhe, unsure if it hurts or if it gives him pleasure, if he wants more or if he wants to stop. He is rock hard between his legs and quivering helplessly as his prostate is stimulated. Ever breath comes out in a gasp or a whimper. A strangled cry escapes him, as Roman pushes his hands in even farther. His sweaty, quivering body jerks at the deep intrusion and the firm prostate stimulation.

Logan brushed his hair from his face and makes Roman wait, so their submissive can adjust. He is very tender with him now. After waiting for a while, his body gets used to the intrusion, and Virgil wants to be used, he wants more. And he begs Logan to give it to him. So the logical side orders Roman to pull one hand out and close the other one in a fist. It is huge, like Roman, and opens Virgil wide. A sob escapes him at the pressure, but he pleads to get more, harder, he is so lost in his need. And Roman is so aroused as well – he kisses him hard and rough, overwhelming him with his passion, and he fucks him with his fist upon getting commanded to do so. He drives it in far, so Virgil can feel it in his stomach, and he makes his little submissive helplessly pull at his restrains and wail into the kiss. They make him come on his fist, screaming and crying as he is pounded into with all of Roman’s considerable strength, and play with him more until he begs them to stop, too oversensitive to take more. 

Afterwards they tell him how good he was, caress and love him and take good care of his stretched hole and his sore throat, which he has screamed raw. Virgil feels it for days, pleasant and deep, and is so proud of how well he took them.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated! I know NSFW stories get little of that (cause people are shy and talking about details is hard XD), but I would be happy about every comment!


End file.
